Pursuant to an example scenario, estimating quality of a received signal in radio communications enables performance enhancement of various system parameters. For example, in a Frequency Modulation (FM) radio receiver, the consistency of perceptive audio quality is maintained across a wide variety of signal conditions by employing stereo noise control (SNC) mechanisms, such as, soft mute and mono-stereo blending. When the received signal to noise ratio (SNR) reduces in a radio receiver, the noise in a demodulated audio signal becomes relatively more perceptible. Soft mute is a technique used to attenuate a final audio output at low received SNRs to mitigate the noise audibility. Similarly, when the received SNR degrades, the audio output gradually switches from stereo to mono mode. In FM, optimal audio fidelity is maintained by dynamically scaling a stereo (L−R) signal by blending the stereo (L−R) signal with a mono (L+R) signal. Signal quality estimation is an important tool for enabling the SNC mechanisms, since the soft mute attenuation factor or the mono-stereo blending factor is to be controlled based on the signal condition.